1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture adjusting method and its circuit for automatically adjusting contrast, brightness and sharpness of a picture utilizing fuzzy logic reasoning in accordance with the ambient brightness, picture brightness, magnitude of RF signals and a viewing distance between a remote controller and a television screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of conventional color televisions, whereby the contrast, brightness and sharpness of a picture are required to be manually adjusted individually by the user in accordance with ambient conditions, it is impossible to adjust the picture in accordance with the ambient brightness, picture brightness and magnitude of RF signals in order to obtain an enhanced picture resolution.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a picture adjusting method for a color television and its circuit which can automatically adjust the contrast, brightness and sharpness of a picture in accordance with the ambient brightness, picture brightness, magnitude of the RF signals and a viewing distance between a remote controller and a television screen.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a picture adjusting method of a color television and its circuit which can reproduce an enhanced picture resolution by adjusting the contrast, brightness and sharpness of a picture utilizing fuzzy logic reasoning.